Emily Fairchild : The Beginning
by wretchedwritter1602
Summary: Emily Fairchild always felt so lonely. Aside from her mother, she had nobody else in the world Her father, whom she's never met, is according to her mother a very famous doctor. It seemed to her as if it was never going to change for her, until she arrives home. Then her life is turned upside down.


**Hi! WretchedWritter1604 here. You can just call me Kate if you want! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I also appreciate criticism and ideas if anybody has any!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kate: Hi everyone!**

**Percy: Don't act all sweet and innocent. You know what you have to do.**

**Kate : *faints confusion* What?**

**Percy: Drop the act. Say it or I will**

**Kate: *grumbles* Fine. I don't own PJO or HOO. Just my OCs. Are you happy now?**

**Percy: Very. Now,give me a blue cookie**

**Kate: Haha. *snatches boxes of blue cookies and runs away* NEVER**

Chapter 1:

"For God's sake, Emily, just read the goddamn line!" screeched Ms Greenway, her history teacher.

Annoyed, Emily shot the old lady a cold glare and stopped herself from flipping her off. She didn't need to get kicked out of _another _school.

"If I could, I would've already" she said coldly

"What's that supposed to mean? That you can't read?" asked her teacher, laughing coldly "Because if I understand correctly, you're supposed to start reading by the age of 5. You're 14 Ms Fairchild. What? Too lazy to pick up a book and try reading?"

"Why don't you just go-" Emily started but restrained herself. She couldn't let her get to her.

She'd been kicked out of so many schools already because of her attitude. She didn't need to get kicked out because of this old hag. Nah, if she _must _be kicked out, it'll be for something epic.

It wasn't Emily's fault that she couldn't read. She never had been able to anyways. As much s she tried, she was never able to concentrate or read . She sometimes wondered if there was something wrong with her. Sometimes she wondered if she needed to visit a doctor. But her mother, Caroline Fairchild, is a doctor herself. Her mother always believe that as long as she was around, Emily didn't need to go see any doctors, which was in fact very naïve of her part.

Who knows? Maybe Emily had an illness, a brain tumor even. But her mom refused to take her to any sort of doctor.

Emily looked a lot like her mother. They both had long brown hair (although Caroline's was mostly up in a tight bun) and gorgeous brown eyes with specks of gold. Caroline was as thin as stick whereas her daughter had a couple of curves, which her mother had tried in vain to get rid off.

She just loved food too much.

The thing with Emily , is that she was in fact very bright. But she never managed to read or pay attention in class, which angered her mother.

"Go what?" the hag asked, cocking her head to the side, an evil smile on her face

"Why don't you just go ask somebody else?" she replied politely, grinding her teeth "Miss" she added. She huffed and turned to Greg, a boy sitting next to her.

Emily exhaled deeply, thankful that she had been able to control herself for once.

After 15 painful minutes of Ms Greenway's annoying voice, the bell rang.

Emily didn't live far from her school. It was a simple 10 minute walk between both places, which usually gave her time to think.

It was something Em really liked to do. She couldn't really focus on a subject for long, but she really enjoyed thinking about many things.

She also loved music. She loved playing the piano, and although she couldn't read letters very well, she could read music sheets like a pro.

Her mother always said that she was just like her father whom could read music sheets just as quickly as her and also had the voice of an angel

_"__So do you, you know?"_ her mother said often, which warmed her heart.

She never met her father. According to her mother, he was a very famous and incredible surgeon but he never had the time to visit them.

Her mother is too, a surgeon. A neurologist, and a good one at that. Such a good one, that she had been able to purchase a gorgeous penthouse in New York, where they live.

Emily had always loved that place. It was very big for the two of them, but it still felt like a home. Comfortable and warm.

The walls where painted in beige, with many paintings. The furniture had been chosen by a friend of her mom's , Jack, who was a very successful interior designer.

But it was her room that she loved most: the walls were painted a beautiful sea-green , with dark furniture, 2 beds, which one of them was transformed into a couch with huge fluffy pillows with black and white stripes. Her bed wasn't very large or anything. It was simple, and completely white.

She couldn't wait to get home and sit on her comfortable bean bag chair and strum her guitar.

But when she arrived to her house she saw , to her horror, that it had been burned down.

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, although I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it. Just let me know if you liked the beginning , and I'll continue!**

**&Kate&**


End file.
